Kampfer : Changes
by Chiroku
Summary: Little Fan-Fiction of Kampfer! I hope you all will enjoy reading what I post and give reviews to let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1-4

**I do NOT own nor do I Claim Kampfer**

**Kampfer Chapter 1.**

**(Panting)**

**(Gunshots)**

Natsuru was in the middle of a battle with another Kampfer. She would do a backflip off a motorcycle and off a bridge landing on a moving truck.

**(Gunshots hitting metal)**

Sora would jumps off the bridge shooting at Natsuru. She would jump from the truck to the tree and so on. She shot at Natsuru as a bullet would hit her bracelet as she would fly into a tree. Natsuru got up in the nick of time as the bullet made a hole in her skirt. She would run up the ramp to get to the roof.

"You're mine!" Sora shouted.

Natsuru would look down then look back.

**(Gunshot)**

**(Natsuru fell off the roof)**

**Kampfer Chapter 2.**

**(Alarm Clock blaring.)****  
** Natsuru was just waking up in his bed, he placed his hand over the alarm clock as it went off, he held his head and sat up slowly, _"What happened last night..." _He thought to himself while slowly standing and walking to the mirror. He then remembered everything, he panicked a little before regaining his 'cool'.

He looked into the mirror and checked his body, "Everything seems to be back to normal... But what is this.." He looked at his wrist, having a blue metallic band on his hand. Having a little plushie like a tiger given to as a small child from a very close friend, he kept it. Looking through the mirror he noticed the plushie stand and start walking towards him. He turned quickly in slight shock. It began to speak to him as well,

"Well now, good morning, Natsuru." The Plushie stopped a few feet away from him.

Natsuru stared at it for a moment, realizing his situation, he opened his mouth, but no words came out, he was too shocked to even speak at the moment.

The Plushie crossed it's arms slowly, "I know, you have a lot of questions, so how about we start answering them. I know you must be wondering how I am speaking, moving, etc. right now, and here is your answer: I was sent here by the Moderators, which frankly, I cannot tell you anymore about. You are probably also wondering what happened last night, well, to be bland, you were hunted by a female, also... You are a female-" The plushie made a kind of expression that would indicate a small amount of laughter and pity, "But you are male. You are what is called a 'Kampfer'. A Kampfer is a female fighter, and yes, I know you aren't a female, but you were chosen for reasons unknown. And that wristband you got is what allows you to freely change when to be a female and male," The plushie raised it's eyebrow and placed it's hand on it's chin, "Kind of Erotic, don't you think? Anyway! Back on topic. That is pretty much all I can say... Oh yeah! There are others with Blue wristbands, your allies, and others with Red, your enemies."  
Having calmed down after hearing all of that, Natsuru slowly fell back into his chair, "...Well, that sums it all up..."  
**(Glass shattering with an Explosion)**

**Kampfer Chapter 3.**

Having heard the explosion and the glass bursting into their room, they looked out the window, out into the street, 2 other girls were fighting in the streets, he examined closely and saw that each of them had a wristband, one blue, and the other red. Both were panting heavily, being so lost in the conversation with the Plushie, he didn't realize the destruction going on around him. The wristband slowly started to glow, his body changing into that of a Female's. The process continued on as his shirt slowly stretched out and his pants became a little loose. Realizing his situation he quickly tried to hold up his pants and pull his shirt down, he fell back on his bed and panicked a little.

"Well... We need to find you some new clothes..." The Plushie smirked slowly, then laughed, he started searching through Natsuru's Closet, "You seriously don't have anything you can wear... OH," The Plushie had found a Blue and white striped shirt, "Put this on!" The Plushie threw the shirt at Natsuru, the plushie ran and fit under the door, he ran to some kind of store for women and got Natsuru a pair of panties and a skirt, being so small, it wasn't seen with the clothing. It ran back to the house and gave the clothing to Senou, "Thar we go. Well I have to stay here, you go find out what's happening."  
Senou nodded, she jumped from the window and onto the sidewalk, she looked around, having lost sight of the other 2 Kampfers she started searching the neighborhood. She saw the other 2 Kampfers in the air as she looked up, squinting slightly. She couldn't see which one was Red, or which was Blue, so she aimed her hands up at the 2 of them and concentrated, remembering a little of the conversation before she left, _Plushie: "You probably don't have any idea what power you have, but seeing as how you have no weapon, you may be a Magic user, there are others like you, and some who use swords and others who use guns. All you have to do is raise your hand at your intended opponent and concentrate on what you want to happen."__  
_

Aiming her hands up into the air, concentrating, and taking deep breaths, she finally let it loose. A ball of Flames were sent on a crash course with both of them, hoping either, one will hit, or they both dodge, wanting it to not hit the wrong one, but wanting it to hit the right one. The flame flying past both of them, their attention was drawn to Senou. In the situation she caused, Senou panicked a little, not knowing what to do next,

"Um…" She then noticed who had the Blue and who had the Red, after getting a closer look, she realized that the one with Red was the girl from last night! Each of their eyes widened, a stand-off, only 2 were in the air, but not for long, Sora (Red Kampfer) came rushing down towards Natsuru. Sora landed in front of Senou, holding the gun under her chin.  
**(Gunshot)**

**Kampfer Chapter 4.**

Senou threw her head back the moment she felt the gun at her chin, just barely dodging the bullet. Shizuku (The other Blue Kampfer) had threw her blade at Sora. She felt as though she was going to be hit, like a sense, so she jumped into the air, the blade flying past Senou's face, leaving a small cut on her cheek.

Senou stood straight and stared at Shizuku,"Watch it!". Sora stared down at the 2, realizing she couldn't take on both at once, she decided to retreat for the time being.

After a few moments, Shizuku looked up and saw that the other Kampfer was gone, "Tsk.." She glared at Natsuru with disappointment. Senou seemed a little ashamed she let her opponent get away like that. Her body slowly switched back to that of a Male's. His clothing becoming tight in..Ahem... Certain areas. Shiori was surprised to see that a Kampfer was a boy, she didn't know that a boy could be a Kampfer, since only girls were Kampfers. Shizuku changed back into her normal form, a female, obviously.

She walked up to the male, "What's your name?" She was very intrigued with him. Seeing how the Kampfer was a male, she wanted to be on good terms with him.

"My name is Natsuru, Natsuru Senou. What's your's?" Natsuru held his hand out to her as she spoke, wanting a shake.

"I'm Shizuku, Sangou Shizuku. Hajimemashite." She shook his hand and smile.

He smiled as well, then realized what had happened, "Oh yeah, I'm sorry. I caused the opponent to get away." He looked down slightly, disappointed with his failure.

She shook her head, "Don't worry about it... Well, I have to go. See you later, Senou-San." She stuck her tongue out at him and jumped into the air, throwing her chained sword across someplace and pulling herself away.

Natsuru looked up and watched her thinking about his day, "Well, I don't have school today, I might as well go to the store and get something for myself to eat tonight... But first, I need a new change of clothes!" He ran back to his house, getting myself a new pair of pants and a shirt, of course, changing his under wear as well. He saw the plushie on his bed, sound asleep, he didn't feel like waking it up so he just left. The sun had set as he went on his way to the store, he thought of the girl from last time, wondering if he would see her again. He thought about what he would do the next day as he got the ingredients needed to make Rice balls and headed back to his house. He watched as the moon was revealed from behind the clouds,

"Such a wonderful night." He stopped for a moment and just stared at the sky. He saw slight flashes, he didn't know what they were, but then a loud explosion was made in the silence of the streets. He scanned the sky for anything as he saw a Firework, his racing heart slowly returned to a steady beat.

He sighed lightly and returned on his path to home. Once he got home, he changed into his pajamas. He made his dinner and went to his room, he saw the plushie looking out the window, as it slowly turned to face him,

"Had fun?" It sat down on the bed, waiting for a response.

Natsuru nodded slowly, "Yeah, I guess it was fun." He sat down on the bed next to the plushie, "Want one?" He had held out a Rice ball for the plushie.

It shook it's head, "I can't eat with a non-moving mouth. But I don't need food to survive, like you humans." He pointed to his plushie face, unable to move a muscle on it.

"Oh.. " He shook his head slowly, slightly disappointed at the thought of not being able to eat.

He lied down on his bed and looked out the window, curiosity filling his mind, he couldn't seem to get Shizuku out of his mind. He closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep. He woke up about an hour later, a loud booming sound was heard in the distance. He sat up and put on a pair of white sandals. He stepped outside and looked around, he smelled smoke and looked in the sky, filled with black clouds he followed the area that was darkest. He soon came upon a field, the ground seemed distorted the closer he came. He saw the ground in flames. A pulse flew at him. Bringing trees down around him. It cleared his field point-of-view. He saw something, but it wasn't totally clear from the smoke. He got a little closer. A huge shockwave came from the thing he saw, sending everything around it even further away than that of the last. Natsuru flew back, he landed on a tree, scraping his back from the rough landing, his head hit a branch and he passed out. That something walked up to Natsuru, It picked him up and started walking into the darkness of the smoke.

**Note: I apologize for the cruddy ****beginning, but I hope it is getting better as you read through it.**


	2. Chapter 5

**Kampfer; Chapter 5: Hajimemashite**

Natsuru awoke the next morning, he placed his hand over his face as he sat up. He looked around and remembered last night, he remembered being thrown into a tree, he felt his back, he felt nothing. He seemed to have been healed somehow. He placed his hand on what he thought was the ground. He looked down, where his hand was and saw a girl. In his mind, he immediately thought to jump up and moved back, but he examined her. She had blonde, long, and slightly curly hair. He saw a blue band bracelet, just like his, it seemed that he had transformed into his female form overnight as well. Her clothes almost fell off when she tried to stand, she stood down where she was, trying to think of a way to get out of her situation, she didn't exactly know how to turn back into a male. It was completely under her control. She concentrated as hard as she could but still nothing happened. Senou lifted the girl, holding her clothes to herself. She Jumped from roof to roof, hoping no one would see her, since the people in her neighborhood were still asleep. It was only around 5 AM anyway. Senou reached her house a few minutes later. The sun was just able to be seen in the distance, it seemed to have an orange, reddish color to it. She walked into her house, nearly dropping to the floor from all the weight she was carrying. She limped over to the couch and placed the girl down. Her clothes literally fell off as soon as she stood straight trying to stretch. She quickly pulled them back up and ran to her room. She changed into the clothes from yesterday. More comfortable. She plopped down on her bed and closed her eyes. Taking a break for a few minutes. She heard rattling in her closet and sat up, she walked towards it and opened it slowly. There she found the little plushie,

"How did you get in here?" She placed her hands on her hips, she was kind of irritated, but only because she didn't think to summon the plushie for help. She then thought, and asked another question. "Why were you in here?"

It scratched the back of it's head nervously. Wanting to tell her what he was doing. He jumped up and out of the closet, calmly turning around and gesturing something. Trying to make was he was doing important. "I was just trying to gather some information on you, I mean, we only met a few days ago." He was really reading a magazine he found behind her dresser in the corner.

"I guess that makes sense." Senou closed the closet door, thinking of what to do about the girl downstairs. She remembered what day it was and sighed deeply. It was Monday. Which means she had school today, and it was the first day of the second year. She definitely had to figure out what to do with the girl. She went into the bathroom. Getting all ready for school. _((Forgot to Mention that it was summer break for his_ school)) She took a shower since she smelled like the woods, did her hair and brushed her teeth. And of course after all that, he finally turned back into a boy. _((Also, could you guys and girls check out my profile, I would appreciate__ it))_ Natsuru sighed,

"I just did my hair for nothing..." Natsuru leaned forward his head down, he walked to his room, sitting on his bed and looking out the window.

"Bwahahaha!" The plushie busted out with laughter. "You turn into a boy when there is no danger around, and turn back into a girl when there is a threat. And it may just happen randomly too! Hahahaha!"

"And what the hell's so funny about that!?" He jumped into the plushie's face, taking a deep breath and stepping back.

"Whoa! Calm down!" The plushie almost flew back into the wall with Natsuru's yelling. "I was just saying.."

* * *

Downstairs

The girl sat up slowly, yawning slightly. She looked around for a moment, remembering last night. She was in her Kampfer form until she had awoken just then, her hair was black now and it was straight, unlike her Kampfer form being Blonde and slightly curled, her eyes a light pink, "W-Where am I?" She placed her hand on the side of the couch, stepping up and starting to wander around, she felt a slight breeze on her silky smooth skin, the window had been slightly open, letting the little bit of wind that came in travel through the room. She was the curious type, so when she saw the stairs going up, she went up. When she got up the stairs, she saw a few doors, "Eeny meeny miny moe" She walked up to the door she chose, just about to open it. Then Natsuru opened the door next to it to go downstairs and check on the girl but stopped in his tracks when he saw her right in front of him.

"Eh~!?" He stepped back into the door frame, surprised from her being right there. He didn't know who she was, considering how her normal form was completely different. "Who are you?!"

She ignored his question completely, "Are you the one who brought me to this household?" She held her hands together behind her, her eyes roaming the halls.

He blinked a few times, scanned her body up and down. He saw the blue band and figured she was the girl from last night. "I am." He didn't want to make any assumptions so he asked, "Are you the girl from last night?"

She nodded slowly, "Yep" She then walked passed him and into his room, "So, this is what a boy's room looks like..?" She sat on his bed.

Natsuru slowly started to panic, "_How could she just barge into a room like this..!? Not only do I like, not know this girl, but for her to be in my room?" _He took a breath and walked into the room, he stood by the door, looking at the girl on his bed. Just as he was about to speak, she had opened her mouth,

"What's your name?" Her eyes focused on Natsuru.

"Natsuru Senou." He _almost_ blushed, _"Those eyes are just amazing"_ "And you are?"

Just as she spoke he had remembered what he was doing before the situation he was in. "I'm Shiori Saki."

He had ran past her, "Nice to meet you!" While he stumbled down the stairs he thought about what she would do while he was gone. He then stopped at the door and called out to her, "You can watch t.v. or something! There's food you can just heat in the microwave if you want to!" He looked at the clock on the wall next to him. "I'll be here later!"

* * *

Outside

He locked his door and began running to school, on his way there, he wondered about Shizuku. Being that he was lost in his thoughts he had ran into a pole. Stumbling back he held his head, "Ow ow ow.." Shaking himself back into focus he said something to himself for a moment, "Alright, no more distractions.."


	3. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! **It's Chiroku! Sorry guys, haven't had a lot of time to continue on with the story, to those who have enjoyed reading so far, leave a review of what you like or what you think I should change.

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Kampfer; Chapter 6: A situation**

The bell rang as the leaves in the trees rustled. Natsuru had just made it to class. He leaned on the door to catch his breath. He stepped in as most of the students were just sitting in their seats. He took his by the window and placed his back down beside him. He overheard some of the others talking about a transfer student. He wasn't really interested, the only 2 things he could think about were, _"When will I see Shizuku again?" _and _"What is Shiori doing in my house..." _He starred out he window for a while, the teacher walked in and all the other students took their seats.

"Alright everyone, we are welcoming a new student today... Come in and introduce yourself."

The girl stepped on by the board, she wrote her name on the board. Natsuru, still uninterested started out the window. He heard his classmates trying to pronounce the name, he looked up, thinking "How could it be so hard to pronounce a name?"

"サンゴしずく" "Sango Shizuku" His eyes widened slightly. Was what was happening really happening? Natsuru all the same was confused. He looked at the girl, she turned to face the class. "It really is her!" He jumped out his seat, forgetting where he was for a moment,

"What are you doing here?"

The whole class fell silent, letting the 2 speak.

"Oooh, what a coincidence," Shizuku tried to play it off as if she didn't know he went to this school, "It's nice to see you again and as you can see, I am a transfer student of your school now."

Natsuru walked up to Shizuku and placed his hands on her shoulders, pulling her out the classroom and closing the door behind them. They walked around the empty halls in silence for a few moments, then Natsuru decided to open his mouth, "Okay, why are you here?"

Shizuku smiled, now that no one was around, she could be completely honest with him, "To be with you of course." The wind from a nearby window had blown in and caused her hair to flow abaft her in a wild but pulchritudinous manner.

"To be with me?" He blushed lightly, the scenery and words he heard had slightly shocked him, "B-But why?"

"As soon as I saw you, I knew I had to get to know you a little better, or that was my plan before I saw you were a boy.." She looked out the window.

"O-Oh," Now Natsuru was flustered, he could barely think with all the thoughts flowing through his mind.

Shizuku slowly leaned towards Natsuru, and of course, with all the thoughts in his mind he got the wrong idea, _"A kiss? It's surely too sudden..."_ His face became a bright red before she had passed his face and went to his ear,

"Look out the window,"

Natsuru's mind state quickly changed as he slowly turned his head to the side, looking out the window, he saw 2 females. One of which was Sora, the other almost looked exactly the same, her name was Akane, but they didn't know her, the only difference was the eye color. Both of their wristbands started to glow. They had transformed in an instant, they opened up a window and jumped out towards them. Akane and Sora saw the 2 coming from the sky, little did Senou and Shizuku know, they looked the same for a reason.

Akane and Sora jumped 2 separate ways, leaving Senou and Shizuku to hit the dust. Shizuku and Senou both looked in the direction of one of the others.

They both spoke at once, "There is a reason that we both look almost exactly the same." The stopped next to each other, "We are called the Twin Pistols."

Lining up their aim to make it the same, they fired multiple shots. Senou and Shizuku jumped out of the way, Shizuku throwing one of her chained blades at Akane and another behind her, Senou sending flames on a crash course with Sora. They both stepped back, Akane hadn't seen the second blade coming towards her as she was barely able to dodge. It made a large cut to her side. Akane almost fell from the unwarned pain. Sora looked to the side, seeing Akane she grabbed a hold of her. Senou took the chance of distraction and sent more flames toward the 2. They were unable to dodge in time and got caught within an explosion. Sora had jumped from the smoke, carrying Akane, it would take more than that to just take out the 2 of them, but that wound Akane had is what took her out, along with the explosion. Senou had tried to chase them, but Shizuku had called out to her to let them go. Senou ran to Shizuku, stopping beside her as she leaned forward, panting,

"How come we're letting them go?" Senou looked up at her before standing straight.

"There is no need to chase them, I think they have gotten what they deserve." Shizuku crossed her arms, looking towards where they disappeared.

Senou got a slight chill down her back as she turned around, seeing some of her classmates at the window. Most of the boys were making those perverted faces and the girls were going wild with how perfect they both looked.

Senou looked at Shizuku, "I-I think we sh-should get out of here too.." She stammered with her words. She was worried that she may change back for everyone to see who Natsuru Senou really was.

Shizuku nodded, looking at Senou. She grabbed her and ran off and out of sight from the school.

"So, where should we be heading?" Shizuku had stopped, looking back at Senou.

"Hm… Oh I don't know, maybe back to school!?" She flailed her arms,

Shizuku nodded slowly, looking in the direction of the school, "Let's go to your place for the time being, at least until we switch back to normal."

Senou sighed lightly, "I guess that's a plan.." Senou turned around and started walking in the direction of her house.

Shizuku followed close behind.

It took a while for them to reach the house, and they still hadn't changed back. Senou unlocked the door, opened it, and walked in. She looked around for a moment, she forgot that that girl, Shiori was still here..

Shizuku stepped in and took a seat on the couch. "Your house isn't as small as I thought it would be, but it isn't very big either. Interesting.." She looked around as well. Her eyes were flying like a paper in the wind.

Senou walked upstairs, "I'll be right back, I need to use the bathroom." She opened the bathroom door and froze.

Shiori was in there, getting dressed after her bath. They both starred at each other for a few moments, her face became slightly red as she put her shirt on completely, "W-Why are you just standing there... Get out!" She threw a basket at him, it was an unusual way to react, of course, that is what Senou thought before Shiori flung a basket to her face. She fell backwards, against the door. Shiori closed the door, mumbling to herself. Shizuku had ran up the stairs, seeing Senou on the floor she ran to the rescue.

"What happened?"

"I... Forgot to tell you... That I have a guest.."


	4. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I guess this is turning into a sort of real romance story**

**Kampfer: Chapter 7; 1 Boy 2 Girls and Lots of Misunderstandings**

Senou, or Natsuru now, had been downstairs with Shiori, trying to apologize the best he could to her for doing what he did. Shizuku had been sitting in his room so that when he was done apologizing, he could explain it all to her. He walked up stairs with Shiori behind him. Stepping into the room, Shizuku gave him a stare trying to figure out as to why he had a girl in his house, one so pretty too! Natsuru got a chill from her stare, though he didn't look directly at her, he still knew what she was thinking.

"Alright, someone start explaining..." Shizuku crossed her arms, her eyebrow twitching.

"This is my boyfriend..." Shiori just blurted that out, of course she was only trying to mess with her.

Shizuku opened her mouth, about to let a wave of insults and whatnot out on Natsuru.

"Just kidding" Shiori walked out the room and down the stairs.

Natsuru sighed slowly, lifting his hand to scratch this back of his head, "That's Shiori, I happened to find her in the forest.. Last night? A lot happened today so it feels like along time ago."

"So there is nothing going on between you two?"

"Nope"

Shizuku let out a long breath of relief. She smiled and got up, hugging Natsuru, "I'm glad."

He blushed, hugging back, "R-Really..?" He closed his eyes, smiling, though he didn't know why he was smiling himself.

She pushed away gently, "Hmm, we should be getting back to school."

Natsuru had completely forgotten about that, he nodded though. "Alright.. Come on."

They both walked downstairs, looking at Shiori. Natsuru handed her a piece of paper telling her what and what not to do in the house, like leaving the bathroom door unlocked when you're in the shower. "We're off to school." They both walked towards the door, putting on their shoes.

"See you later, Shiori!" Shizuku had smiled at her, for some reason... Then walked out.

"See you..." She was rather confused, for her to say that after the little act she had pulled upstairs. Like what?

Natsuru walked out, closing and locking the door behind him. He looked at Shizuku as they both started on their way to school once again, he thought to himself for a moment, _"People are going to get the wrong idea at school, which may as well be the right idea..."_ He looked into the sky, the sun was high in the sky since it was nearing 1 o'clock. Shizuku looked at Natsuru, seeing him looking at the sky she took the chance of his distraction and wrapped her arm around his. He looked over at her, blushing lightly, he could feel her heartbeat on his arm, and though hers was steady, his was racing like a speeding car. He took a deep breath to try and calm down, but every time he looked at her, he managed to glance down at her breasts, which made his heart race again. Shizuku was smiling, but he couldn't understand how she could be so calm about it, it was probably because in a way, she already confessed to him.

They were nearing the school, Natsuru had been blushing the whole way there. Some of the students were on there free period, so they were outside and all around the windows in the school. Some of which were their classmates. Natsuru began to hear murmurs fro the crowd, "So that's why they both went out the class like that... And so bold as to come back so close together!" The guys had starred Natsuru down. The girls were speechless.

Natsuru whispered to Shizuku, "Do you have to cling so close..?" His eyes roamed the yard as he spoke.

"Of course I do, after all, the reason I am here is to be with you." She smiled up at him.

They got into the school, everyone had just starred, which was bothering Natsuru, he had opened a nearby door and stepped in, closing it behind him. It was an empty class, lucky him. He walked over to the window with Shizuku still on his arm. She let go to stare out the window. Natsuru looked at her, smiling lightly. She had been smiling too, enjoying the view of the entire field. Natsuru pulled two chairs by the window and sat down, he told her to sit down as well. So she did, leaning on his shoulder, looking out the window. He leaned his head on hers looking out as well.

Natsuru sighed a bit before speaking, "Well, since I guess it's already been happening and people are already thinking this..." He blushed, closing his eyes so that he can just let it out, "Would you like to go out?"

Shizuku had smiled even before he had said it, because she already knew that this was going to happen, even she thought it was the perfect moment to do it. "Yes"

Natsuru let out a long breath, "I'm glad that is taken care of, it feels like a large load was taken off my chest."

Shizuku grinned, "So you want to touch my chest?"

Natsuru's eyes narrowed, "And what if I did?"

"I don't know, maybe you'll have to find out some other day."

Natsuru nodded slowly, "I guess you're right." He was like a totally different person now that he had calmed down so much.

They both laughed quietly.

* * *

Later that day...

"Alright. So after you multiply this by this you should get an answer of 2B-5C=7Cx24B"

The class had been taking notes while the teacher explained everything. Shizuku would occasionally look at Natsuru, and when he noticed her and looked back, she looked away giggling.

Eventually the class ended, Natsuru had got up and packed his stuff. He walked over to Shizuku and placed his bag on the desk, "I have a huge favor... You know how I just grabbed you and walked out the class this morning? Well, yeah, I got in trouble for it and I need to stay behind and clean for a while. Would you stay behind with me?"

Shizuku chuckled a bit, "Of course, after all, I'm most likely the reason you walked out the class."

He smiled, "Alright, come with me for a moment, I have to put my stuff in my locker, you should do it too so it doesn't get lost, we have to start cleaning, and there is a lot to clean."

They walked to their lockers and put there stuff away. They walked back upstairs, "We'll start up here and work our way down, it should only take about 45 minutes. Since most of the classes have neat students."

Natsuru grabbed the broom from the Janitor's closet, while Shizuku cleaned off the boards.

* * *

45 Minutes of cleaning later.

"Alright, we should be done in a few more minutes." Natsuru wiped his forehead.

"Okay." Shizuku smiled, she got to spend the whole day with the person she liked. And she will possibly spend the whole night with him too, considering that she had to move from her house to be at the school she desired.

Soon they had finished, they put all the stuff away and got their things from the lockers.

"Today's been a long day, hasn't it." Natsuru looked at Shizuku as they walked out the school.

She nodded slowly, "It has." She wrapped her arm around his, "But it's been fun."

He smiled, looking into the sky, the sun had begun to set, the sky a dark orange.

They reached Natsuru's house. He unlocked the door, opened it and stepped it. Shizuku still on his arm had let go and ran to the couch. She fell down and closed her eyes, "Such a long, fun, tiring day." She had quickly fell asleep.

Natsuru walked over to her and pulled the covers over her. He walked upstairs to his room, Shiori had been sleeping there, he sighed lightly and went to his desk. He put his bag down and sat in the chair. He hadn't intended to fall asleep, but when he leaned back in the chair, he closed his eyes for a few moments and drifted off into dream land.

**Note: I have to admit, I got stuck on certain parts, and also rushed other parts. Hope it's still good though.**


	5. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: It was coming, and some of you all knew it :D**

**Kampfer; Chapter 8: First Kiss**

"..." Natsuru was still sleep.

The other 2 awake and getting ready for school.

The sun shining through the window onto his face, his alarm beginning to sound It was 7:30 on a Wednesday. He slowly opened his eyes, stretching. The chair he had slept it, fell over, which then woke him up completely.

"Ow, ow, ow..." He rubbed his head, just laying on the floor.

Shiori and Shizuku had ran up the stairs, checking on Natsuru.

"What happened?" Shizuku had bent down beside him.

"What do you think happened? He fell out the chair." Shiori had chuckled, bending over beside him as well.

Natsuru sat up, looking at Shiori, he laughed for a moment, then realized she was wearing a school uniform, from his school. "Um... I know I may regret this... But why are you wearing that..?"

"Suzu said I should transfer to your school, so I wouldn't get in to much trouble here." She stood up, stepping back.

"Su..zu? Who is that?" Natsuru lifted the chair, sitting in it.

"That would be me." Shizuku lifted her hand a little as she stood up and sat on the bed.

Natsuru scratched the side of his head, "Okay... What are we- no, what am I supposed to tell everyone when they see me walking to school with 2 girls..?"

Shizuku shrugged her shoulders, Shiori laughed, and Natsuru sighed. He stood up and walked downstairs, the others following behind him, they sat on the couch, Natsuru going back upstairs to brush his teeth, wash his face and do all the stuff he needed to be ready for school. Walking downstairs the first time was pointless. Once they were all ready, they headed to the school.

On the way to the school, Natsuru had gotten a strange feeling, but he had thought of it as nothing and continued on his way.

"Guys… I mean, girls, we're going to have to come up with something, like making Shiori some kind of relative of mine." Natsuru had crossed his arms, took him a while to think of that, though it should have been something that would naturally be thought of.

"I'd gladly play the role as your younger sister." Shiori looked over at Natsuru, smiling.

Natsuru smiled back, now that they had a plan, he could be calm. Shizuku had pinched Natsuru's cheek a little.

"Don't forget to give the other lady some attention!" Shizuku grabbed onto his arm, then pouted, looking away.

Natsuru held his cheek with his free hand, looking down at Shizuku, then over at Shiori, who was super excited to be going to school.

They reached the entrance and headed to the Principle's office to chat about yet another Transfer student. Once that was all cleared up, they headed to class. The bell had rung and class was just beginning. As what happened yesterday, happened again that day. only, there were less eventful moments.

"詩織サキ" "Shiori Saki" She bowed down lightly, "It is nice to meet all of you and I hope we can be friends. I would also like to say that I am Natsuru's younger sister."

The whole class went wild hearing that last part. "So Natsuru has 2 beautiful women in his life!?" A boy had shouted from the back. Every boy in the class had starred straight at Natsuru, he had felt a horrid aura coming from the ones starring at him. He knew that at that moment, his school day was going to be a living hell. Shiori took a seat behind Natsuru, Shizuku on the side of him. As the class went on, the boys glance at Natsuru from time to time. Which ultimately, kept him from getting any work done. At the end of class, Natsuru was the first to pack his things and head out, he had been trying to avoid contact with the guys that were out to get him. He had went back to the empty room from yesterday. He took a seat over at the window and starred out. He could see the group of boys looking for him. He looked over at the door, hearing voices. He panicked a little as the door opened. Shizuku and Shiori had walked in. Natsuru's heart had been racing even after he saw that it was only the 2 girls.

"Oh my god, don't ever do that again! You guys nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"What?" Shizuku and Shiori had looked at Natsuru, slightly puzzled, yet they kind of understood why. They both just apologized and sat next to Natsuru.

"It's a nice sight, isn't it." Shizuku smiled, she leaned on Natsuru with a slight blush.

Shiori nodded, leaning on him as well, though I guess you could say she wasn't embarrassed, because she really thought of Natsuru as a big brother. It was a nice feeling to have someone you thought of as family with you.

Natsuru had a slight blush on his face as well, but he was enjoying the moment. He put both his arms around the girls. "It's always nice to be with people you care about."

"It is." Shiori spoke softly, as she nodded off into a daze, she had begun to go into her past, mentally that is. She was remembering all the time she spent with her family as a child. Tears dropped from her face slowly a few moments after. Natsuru had wiped her face, he could understand and relate to the feeling she was having at that moment. Shizuku looked up at Natsuru, smiling brightly,

"We should head somewhere after school, just the 2 of us…"

"I… Hm, I guess we could do that." Natsuru looked down at Shizuku. He didn't expect her face to be so close, he quickly looked away, blushing. Shizuku did the same after realizing what almost happened. After the moment of silence had tore through Natsuru's thoughts, he wondered.

"Shizuku, do you have the time?"

She pulled out her phone, "Yeah, it's, uh… 10:17"

"That means we still have at least 45 more minutes until it's time to get back to class."

They both smiled.

"You know, at first, I didn't think Shiori would be able to handle school so well, but it seems she is doing just fine. She has exceeded my expectations." Natsuru looked up at the ceiling, his neck had kept him from looking straight, he just looked up… In silence. Shizuku had just been smiling the whole time. It was a nice, peaceful moment after all. As the day went on, they got through their classes. Natsuru having to be the first one to leave every time. But soon, they just gave up, since Natsuru would escape all the time. Time passed quickly, as it was nearing the end of the school day. 4:00. Natsuru had remembered what Shizuku said earlier that morning. He nearly giggled with excitement like a child, but he was able to contain himself. He smiled, grabbing all his things and heading out. Shizuku and Shiori following close behind him. Shizuku, unlike Natsuru, _was_ giggling with excitement. On the way back to the house, Shiori looked into the sky, that day was filled with fun and so much more. She hadn't expected it to turn out the way it did. Shiori herself had exceeded her own expectations. When they got to the house, Shiori ran upstairs into Natsuru's room. She smiled and giggled, closing her eyes and taking another nap. She had used up a lot of her energy.

Natsuru and Shizuku had went back out the door, the sky was still bright, though the sun wasn't visible. Shizuku grabbed Natsuru's hand.

"Let's go to the park."

Natsuru nodded as they began to walk to the park. On the way, they had seen so many children running and playing around with their friends. It made Natsuru smile, reminding him of when he was a kid. Shizuku smiled as well, she felt something she hadn't felt in a while, I guess you could say she was feeling a lot of things she hadn't felt in a long time… True happiness, Love, Peace, and many things after. They finally reached the park. Taking a seat on the bench, watching the children.

"Hey, Shizuku.." He looked over at her, but his eyes had gotten the better of him, and roamed into her shirt.

"Yeah?"

He looked away, blushing a reddish pink, trying not to ruin the moment, "Never mind…"

She looked up at him, giggling lightly, when she stopped, she looked down at her hands, they were both pretty anxious to see what would happen next. Both their hearts had been racing from the nervousness. Shizuku couldn't take it anymore, "Natsuru…"

He looked at her, "Ye-…"

He couldn't finish his reply, but at that moment, he didn't even care. Shizuku had done something that she wanted, and Natsuru was enjoying it. He slowly placed his arms on her shoulders, she pulled away a little.

"I-Is.. something wrong..? I-I mean, I'm s-"

Natsuru just kissed her, he didn't need her words of apology, since she didn't do anything wrong. Shizuku closed her eyes slowly, her blush was a dark red. She pulled away again, hiding her face in his chest. Natsuru wrapped his arms around her, smiling lightly, he honestly couldn't believe what just happened himself. But it was real, and it was amazing.

It was already 5:00PM, Natsuru didn't want to leave though, he was happy, as was Shizuku, but she was too embarrassed to show it. They both just sat there, something like hugging each other.

**Side Note: I admit, I had Writer's Block for a long time, had to watch lots of anime and listen to a lot of music to make all this in 1 night. I didn't get much sleep, but it was worth it. Also, while reading the last few paragraphs, picture the camera slowly zooming out, then fading to black :)**

**-Chiroku**


	6. Chapter 9

**Kampfer; Chapter 9: First Date**

The days had went by in a flash. Sometimes the boys would chase Natsuru, other days they wouldn't. Though most of the time, they spend their time fantasizing about Shiori and Shizuku. It was a Friday morning, everyone had just got into class.

"Everyone please take your seats." The teacher spoke with a clear intention to teach the class, or try to anyway. It was a Friday, everyone was going to be wild at some point.

Everyone sat down, taking out the materials needed for class. Shizuku looked back at Natsuru, she had a blush on her face, and when Natsuru looked back at her, he did the same. All they both could think about was that single kiss in the park, some people realized something happened between the 2 of them, but for some reason they chose not to speak about it. Shiori was the first to know it, after all, she was Natsuru's 'Younger Sister', so she could find out things for herself. She encouraged them to do things together. But they were reluctant at times.

As class went on, Natsuru and Shizuku continued to peek up at each other from time to time. It didn't really seem to bother anyone, but maybe that was a good thing.

* * *

After school. _(Sorry, this chapter will be more or less based on the next day, or the night time.)_

Natsuru had walked out the school with Shiori and Shizuku behind him. They all walked in silence, but there wasn't really much to talk about, the day went okay and nothing exciting really happened. They soon reached the house, Natsuru had unlocked the door and stepped in, he wanted to kill the silence,

"Such a long day!" He dropped on the couch as he yelled.

"Indeed..." Shizuku dropped her bag, following Natsuru and dropping on the couch with him.

"Not for me!" Shiori was full of energy, her day wasn't exciting, but since it nothing happened, she was full of energy.

"I still have some left in me, I'll help you get rid of yours." Natsuru lifted his face from the couch pillow.

"Me too..." Shizuku slowly looked up and out the window, it wasn't dark yet, but the sky was beginning to darken in color.

They both got up, Shiori zooming out the door, Natsuru and Shizuku following behind.

Shiori was way ahead, she was just running around. Natsuru looked at Shizuku and smiled, she smiled back.

Natsuru looked up ahead, he started to see a bright blue glow, he didn't know what it was, but he noticed a shine through the corner of his eye and looked at Shizuku again, her Wristband was glowing as well, which at that moment, he realized something was going to happen...

He transformed in an instant, but luckily he was prepared, he developed the ability to change his clothes at will with his powers. Pretty cool right, less hassle and more accessibility. Something was shot from the bushes nearby, Senou jumped out of the way. She looked in the direction of where that 'thing' came from. To her surprise it was Sora,

"Man! You hold a grudge way too hard!" Senou sighed. She placed her hand on her hip and shook her head.

Sora was speechless, she had just seen Natsuru, a boy, turn into a girl. "What the hell?" She ran from the bushes and into plane sight. "You're a guy!?"

Senou had realized that he showed his true 'form' or 'appearance' to another Kampfer besides Shizuku and Shiori. "Ah.. Um.. Well." She could not speak either.

Shizuku had almost laughed, but she kept it in. Sora's reaction was priceless! "Yes, Natsuru is a boy, I was confused a first but I decided it wasn't a problem for me."

Sora's weapons vanished, they seemed to restore themselves back into her Metallic band. Sora ran towards Senou, she stopped in front of her and starred her in the face. She examined her body, "How in the world is this even possible..?"

"I don't really know myself, and my, should I say, 'Mentor' didn't help very much." Senou sighed yet again.

"Geez, now I don't even want to fight you anymore, this just blew my mind entirely…" Sora walked off, she sighed looking down.

Senou blinked a few times, "Sorry… I guess." She shifted her eyes, not knowing what to do. But when Sora was far enough, Senou changed back, the clothes changing as well. Natsuru looked at Shizuku and Shiori. They were both back to normal. Shiori didn't even realize she changed- having so much fun just running around. Natsuru had walked to Shizuku and laughed, "This has been a crazy few minutes. Quite surprising, but it was fun."

Shizuku nodded, "Well, let's take Shiori back home and celebrate the day going from boring to fun, just like that." She snapped her fingers.

Natsuru nodded, calling out to Shiori, she seemed to have burned off most of her energy while she was running this whole time.

Natsuru took the 2 girls home and changed out of his school clothing. Shizuku did the same, they both wore something they would wear on the weekend. Shiori put on her pajamas and ran to Natsuru's room.

"Goodnight you 2!" Shiori called from upstairs as she closed the door slowly.

Natsuru and Shizuku giggled a little, Shiori had changed from when they all first met. It was a nice change and it made them happy. Natsuru grabbed Shizuku's hand and walked to the door, "Shall we make out leave?"

Shizuku blushed a little, "We may."

Natsuru opened the door, walking out with Shizuku and closing it behind him.

Natsuru thought for a moment, "Let's go to the restaurant that serves the delicious soup and lot's of meals."

Shizuku smiled, "Okay!"

They both began walking off. Holding hands and close together.

* * *

At the restaurant.

Natsuru had his face in the menu, his eyes widely scanning it, there was a variety of choices so he couldn't pick just one, but he couldn't pick too much either. Shizuku kind of smiled seeing him, it was obviously his first time on a date. The waiter had just approached the table and Shizuku was already ready to order. She ordered Sushi, a simple dish. But since Natsuru wasn't ready he had just ordered the same thing, along with a soup.

Shizuku laughed a little. She was just watching him, so flustered and all. Natsuru had looked back at her as the waiter had went into the back room to tell the chefs their order. He had smiled.

There was a long silence as they both waited for their food to return, this was probably the first time they actually went on an official date. They were more nervous than ever, both could barely make eye contact, each time they did, they looked away. The waiter soon arrived with the food they desired. They were sort of relieved that the waiter broke the silence, it was getting kind of awkward.

"Here goes your food." He placed the 2 dishes on the table in front of both of them.

They both gestured a thank you as the waiter walked off.

Beginning to eat his food, Natsuru looked at Shizuku, she seemed so beautiful. The sight in front of him had caused him to eat slowly, she looked back up at him,

"What's wrong? Does it not taste right?" She reached onto his plate and took a small piece of the Sushi, "It seems fine to me."

Natsuru swallowed his food, he nodded at Shizuku as she smiled at him, "Go ahead and eat up then!"

Natsuru had tried his soup. _"So delicious!" _His tastebuds had jumped around with the feeling. Shizuku giggled a bit at his face. He seemed to enjoy the soup so much. He offered Shizuku some, and of course, she accepted with a smile. How could she ever deny someone she cares about. She opened her mouth and Natsuru fed her the soup, he couldn't help but blush at it. He was feeding the girl he was on a date with… "_Don't you usually do this in like, school or something?" _

Shizuku had a bright smile, she also thought it was delicious. Natsuru had looked away yet again. It may seem they both were having a hard time… But they were both enjoying themselves more than ever.

**Let me know what you guys and girls thought about this chapter, it took a while to come up with what was happening. My baby bro always wants me to pick him up :D. I really enjoyed this chapter, so look forward to the next one!**


	7. Chapter 10

**Kampfer; Chapter 10: An Incident.**

Natsuru had just been let to his free period, he couldn't stop thinking of yesterday. It was all so amazing. He nearly walked into a wall, not focused enough on the real world, but focused on his memory of his date. Shizuku had ran to him to see if he was alright, because from her point of view, he did walk into the wall.

"Are you okay? You seemed a little out of it in class today."

Natsuru slowly turned around, he couldn't help but hug her, "I'm fine, just thinking about you…" He sighed lightly, there was a bit of relief he was feeling.

Shizuku kind of blushed at his sudden movement, but she hugged him back with a smile, "Ah, I see."

Natsuru moved from a hug to holding hands, then his eyes slowly veered off to see behind Shizuku. Everyone had stopped and starred.

Natsuru had quickly let go, trying to play off what they had seen, he started speaking loudly, "Oh, that was some good acting, you'll definitely get into the drama club!"

Shizuku laughed at him, she understood why he was doing it so she played along, "You really think so? Thanks!"

Natsuru didn't expect her to say what she did, he smiled and turned around, walking nervously down the hallway.

* * *

In class.

Everyone was silently reading, but of course, Natsuru was zoned out. He had average grades, but maybe if he did what he was supposed to in class he would be a scholar. He constantly thought about the days before, which was mostly the reason he couldn't keep focused. But even so, he manages to pull through with passing grades. Shizuku on the other hand, she could be considered a scholar, only if her act with teachers was a little better. Her grades were on point and she never missed any days.

Shizuku occasionally glanced over at Natsuru, just to see what he was doing. Natsuru would quickly look away anytime their eyes met. Shizuku giggled a bit everytime it happened. The bell had rung which meant the end of class. On their way to the next class their bands had started to glow. Someone must have been nearby. Natsuru grabbed his bag out his locker and ran into a nearby closet, Shizuku had been in the girls bathroom which had been close by, so her's must've been glowing too. Once he transformed, he quickly changed into the girls uniform. Waiting a few moments for anyone walking by to have been down the hall.

She slowly opened the door and peeked out, only a few students remained in the halls, most of them had already gone to class. Shizuku was already outside and Senou had to quickly follow.

"Shizuku~!" Senou called out to her as she jumped out the window.

She turned and looked up at Senou, "What took ya so long?" She waved along. All the students just stared out the window, watching her fall from the 3rd floor.

Senou stood by Shizuku, "Have you figured out why we transformed?"

"Um, because there is something nearby?"

"I mean did you figure out what it was..." Senou facepalmed slowly with those words.

"Oooh, see now thats what we both need to find out."

Senou and Shizuku began to look around, but they could find nothing. What they were looking for, was on the roof.


End file.
